Starved
~ I'm Starving... Could I Eat You? ~ Link: http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Starved Story It was finally done. The Zweilous plush I had spent weeks to make was finally finished. It was life sized, the tops of the two heads standing at 4'08". I loved it, and in honor of it, I decided to go get a Deino on my Black version and name it in honor of the plush. I turned on my DSi and skipped through all of the opening screens until I got to the 3D Reshiram. I watched the camera pan around the white Pokemon in circles, then resumed to press start and begin my game. I was at Skyarrow Bridge, and I remembered that I had was trying to hatch an egg. I selected my Kyurem, Cruornivi, from the pokemon menu, and made him use Fly. The Unova map faded in from black, and I moved the red cursor on the screen up until it hovered over Victory Road. I clicked it, and the Fly animation came up, the screen faded, and faded back in. My trainer sprite was standing at the foot of the rocky mountain, the gates behind me and the dark entrance to the cave in front. After a few minutes of fighting and easily defeating Durants with Noodle, my level eighty-five Mienshao, I finally found a pair of Deinos. I named the female Lithium. She was hasty and seemed to have good perseverance. She was also caught with ease, she didn't put up a fight at all. I seemed to have a mineral/metal theme going with Deinos, so I named the male Onyx. He had timid nature, but his behavior seemed to contradict it since he was so stubborn about being caught. The two of them were both level thirty-eight, so I decided Onyx would make a good mate for Lithium. I left Victory Road and flew to Nuvema Town with Cruornivi. I entered my house, but my in-game mother was no where to be seen. I didn't care, she was always useless anyway. I went upstairs to my character's room, and a dialogue box popped up. It said "Leave a Pokemon here? Yes/No" I wasn't sure what this was, and I gave a puzzled look to my DSi. Just in case it was a bug, I clicked yes and another dialogue box showed up in its place, "Please select a Pokemon." My Pokemon party showed up. My Pokemon were Noodle, Cruornivi, Egg, Lithium, Onyx, and Sin. Sin was a wimpy little Yamask that I was going to start training. He was worthless at his low level, so I clicked on him. An overworld sprite of a Yamask appeared in front of me now, like in HeartGold and SoulSilver. My trainer sprite faced him, and I clicked A. "Yaaoowahh~" showed up in a dialogue box as I heard Yamask's cry. Seemed legit, it was all normal behavior for the game, minus the part that I let a Pokemon outside of its Pokéball in my room. I smiled, then left my room, stopped halfway down the stairs leading to the main room, then went back upstairs to my room. The dialogue box asking to leave a Pokémon showed up again. I left Onyx, then repeated the process and left Lithium. I then left my house to go train more Pokemon. Later, I came back to my house in Nuvema Town to check on the three. I went to the stairs and as soon as my character stepped onto them, I heard the fainting cry of Yamask, "Yaooowahhhh..." Startled, I made my way up the virtual stairs. As my room appeared, I was shocked to see only Onyx and Lithium's Deino overworld sprites, no Yamask. Sin was gone. I went over to Onyx, who's sprite was in the very corner of my room. I clicked A, and a dialogue box with "..." in it appeared. I clicked A again, "Onyx seems frozen with fear." The box disappeared, and I went over to Lithium's sprite, which was casually moving around the room. A. "Graoo~" I blinked. "What's that on Lithium's mouth? Take a closer look? Yes/No" Why was my Pokemon Black Version acting like this? I clicked Yes, and the screen faded. The next screen was a pixel picture of a Deino, like in Pokemon Ranger when you try to capture an important Pokemon and their profile crosses the screen. But there was one thing. Lithium's mouth was covered in red-black blood. In real life, I faltered. What the hell? Literally! I pressed A and the regular game screen returned, I was still standing in front of Lithium and nothing had changed. I didn't want to believe it, but maybe Lithium had... eaten Sin? I didn't want anything else to happen, so I clicked on Lithium again and it asked me if I wanted to put her back in my party. I put her and Onyx back in my party then left. After a while, I ended up in the grass near Black City, and the pair was finally evolving. With two Zweilous in my party, I decided to go and breed them. I flew to the daycare and dropped the two off. I didn't bother talking to the Day-Care man since Lithium and Onyx were the same level and same species, they were bound to have eggs. I then went to go train again. After a while, I came back to the day care. For some off reason, all of the little kids who play at the playground next to the day care were gone, and two playground workers were standing guard at the building's doors. The old man was still in front of the day care, so I went up to him. "Oh, It's you!" The dialogue began like normal. "It's a disaster! Your Pokemon.... Th-they..." "The Old Man fainted!" When the dialogue box said this, the old man's sprite fell over. My trainer was frozen in place for a moment, then I heard a Deino's cry from inside the day care. In real life, I began to panic. What was going on? I ran inside the building. The old woman was nowhere to be seen, and the desk was unattended. I was able to walk around behind it to get to the door leading outside into the yard. I went through it, and the next screen that showed up was the back part of the day care. The entire screen had a ominous red tint to it, and in the back of the yard I saw two Zweilous sprites. The one on the right was normal, except for its color. The entire color scheme was a lighter tint as if a dodging tool from a computer software was used on it. The blue-purple was a very pale, almost gray purple, and the magenta-type color was a deep red. The one next to it was almost too much to look at, even though it was but a small overworld sprite. My eyes widened. The Zweilous's two heads and necks were gone. All that remained of them were two bloody, gory stumps with bone clearly visible, but splattered with red. I shakily pressed "Up" on my DSi and walked over to the decapitated Zweilous and pressed A. "This Zweilous has had its heads eaten by another Zweilous, you can tell by the teeth marks." My eyes slowly focused on Lithium's overworld. It was casually moving up and down in its idle animation. I gulped and clicked on her. The only thing the dialogue box said was: "Lithium is full." I was frozen. What did that even mean? She couldn't possibly have eaten Onyx! "Take back Lithium?" I clicked Yes. When her overworld disappeared, so did Onyx's. I went to my party to see that all six slots were filled, though I only had four when I entered the day care. I had only taken back Lithium... I clicked on her icon, and her summary showed up. She did, in fact, have the pale, black-purple-red color scheme, and her mouth and chest were splattered with blood. Her nature now said "Hungry" and her characteristic was "Likes to kill." I cussed under my breath in real life, but no words came out. I decided to keep playing. Maybe I just needed some coffee and sleep? I was probably just seeing things. But no. I was too ignorant. I went back to my house in Nuvema town, upstairs, into my room, and the same box showed up. I dropped off Lithium. As soon as her overworld sprite was in the room, it began thrashing around on the walls and ceiling like a extremely bad glitch. I didn't even see her move from place to place, she was just there and then wasn't. The entire room in the game was shaking, and in real life I heard something, most likely glass, fall over and break. My gaze snapped up from my game and to my door, but nothing in real life seemed wrong. I continued my game. "Hm?" I said, and looked closer to my DSi screen. A dialogue box appeared. The words were most likely the most terrifying thing I ever read. "Lithium is hungry." the last word seemed to be melting and oozing red. I immediately exited the box and my room, then ran down the stairs and out in Nuvema town. My entire house shook in real life, and I froze. I wanted to stop playing but something was holding me back. "Stop playing!" A dialogue box appeared. Faith, my main, precious Hydreigon's overworld sprite appeared in front of my character. "What?" I said out loud. "Stop playing!" Faith repeated. "You'll release it! Stop!" The screen flashed, and I began smelling the very light odor of smoke. I glanced around, and somehow my eyes became glued to my game again. Faith was gone, and my character went back into her house without my control. She went upstairs, and for some odd reason, both DSi screens were covered in dark red. A dialogue box showed up in front of the red, "Wipe away the blood." A stylus icon appeared on the bottom screen, signaling me to wipe away the red with the stylus. I did so, and the screens were now visible. My character was in her room, and the entire thing was covered in splotched of blood. Lithium was nowhere to be seen. I now had control of my character again, and I went for the door. "The door is sealed shut with dried blood." I began cursing madly. This game had a hold of me. I moved my character to the middle of the room, and a Pokemon cry sounded. It was like a distorted version of a Hydreigon using Hyper Voice. Lithium's sprite flashed in front of me, and the same thing had happened to her. One of her heads was gone, the same bloody stump like the fate that had befallen Onyx. "Lithium is starving." I was frozen. Nothing was happening, but I pressed start and opened my Pokemon party. The sixth Pokemon was now visible, and I clicked on it. It was Onyx's decapitated sprite. His nature read "Decapitated" and his characteristic said "Dead." I checked his moves. All four were the same- Guillotine. That was just sick. I went back to his main summary screen and his name read not "Onyx", but "Prey". ... I exited the start screen and I was back in my character's room. Something else in my real-life house fell over and broke. I gasped. Lithium's sprite was now flashing and moving closer to mine. The entire screen began flashing until it was black and stayed that way. "You have been eaten." "Lithium is full." My game shut off suddenly, and the smoke smell grew stronger. I turned my DSi around to see that the game slot was smoking and small sparks were flying out of it. Surprised, I began blowing on it so the smoke would stop. It wouldn't, so I gave up and ran to the bathroom. I turned on the sink and stuck the DSi under it. I knew this would kill the machine, but hey, I could always get another. I turned the sink's handle to cold, and the 'water' came. But this water wasn't water. It was blood. I dropped the DSi in shock, but the blood-sink was working, the smoke stopped. My entire body was trembling and I could feel my heart thudding inside my chest. I shut off the water and ran downstairs. There were now multiple crashing noises from things breaking downstairs. I ran over to the couch where I had set down the Zweilous plush I had made. It was shaking and blood was seeping from the skillful stitching. I cursed, and my breath was taken away. The house shook once more before having one last tremor, which was the most violent of all. It felt like the entire thing just lurched and all was still. The blood from the plush was gone, and the entire house was filled with silence. The last thing I remember was some heavy force hitting me from behind and knocking me over. My entire body numbed, and I heard a gushing-splattering noise. I heard it one last time- the distorted Hydreigon Hyper Voice. ''Credited to DireTylo '' Category:Pokemon Category:Bloody Pokemon Category:Hacked Game Category:Real-Life Haunting, Hacked Game